DESCRIPTION (Adapted from applicant's description): Conferences that foster the translation of basic science and applied research findings to the clinical arena are critically needed in the field of rehabilitation. The field of rehabilitation is unique in its need to utilize a variety of approaches to motor control and coordination problems of the disabled. Multisegmental motor control problems are the essence of rehabilitation problems. Research has now advanced beyond single segment constraints, and can now offer the multi-segmental studies which more closely reflect those motor control problems found in clinical rehabilitation practice. The goal of the proposed conference is to foster working relationships that allow investigators in the different areas applicable to motor control (including biomechanics, neurophysiology, and behavioral physiology) to combine their talents and techniques to foster new approaches to rehabilitation problems. The conference organizers suggest that the topic area and the Gordon-like approach make the proposed conference different from other conferences. The majority of the invited speakers are involved in both clinical practice and fundamental research. The week long conference is designed to provide a forum at which researchers (experienced and neophyte) and clinican researchers may meet, exchange information and form alliances in an atmosphere that encourages cooperation and dialogue. Since many of the conference participants are involved in clinical practice as well as in fundamental research, the information exchange at this retreat is thought to be particularly important. Translation of basic science findings to the clinical area at this retreat should be facilitated by the nature of the motor control topic, the clinical implications of research performed by the invited speakers, the clinical/research background of participants, and the Gordon Conference format. Five topic areas will be addressed during the conference: Coordination, posture/locomotion, limb control, mechanics and muscular function, and implications for rehabilitation. Researchers who are incorporating a variety of approaches to investigate coordination and limb control will provide talks about their own work and facilitate interaction with others. The conference organizers are seeking assistance in covering travel costs for the invited speakers and for tuition remission to promising graduate students and researchers.